Valentine's Day with Ambrose
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Leah and Dean have a kinky Valentine's day. Valentine's one shot for Hailey Amrbose. Sorry it's so late.


Leah smiled as she walked into the living room on Valentine's Day. She knew her sister would be calling her in the morning to give her all the details of how her night had gone. She smiled when she thought about what she had planned for Dean. She'd bought him the video game system to replace the one that was broken. But there was a little more to the gift. She walked in and saw standing there with that same sexy smirk on his face.

"I'm so glad you're home. I've been waiting for you." He said as he came forward and kissed her. She smiled when he pulled away.

"I'll start dinner in a few minutes. But why don't you look inside the bureau in the den. That's where I hid your gift." He smiled and walked over to it and opened the door pulling the gift out. He smiled when he unwrapped it. "I figured since we broke the one I bought you for Christmas, I would get you another one." He smiled and kissed her. "But that's only part of your gift. You get the rest after dinner." He smiled again. "Now where's my gift?" He laughed and walked over to the end table and pulled the box out of the drawer.

"Maybe we can use this after dinner too." He said as she opened it. She held up the pair of shiny, metal handcuffs and grinned at him. "Police issue. Not those rinky dink ones you get at Hustler. And I have the only key." He said wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed a little and smiled at him. "I also restocked some of our playthings. You know we need those."

"How about we go try them out?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply and unzipping her dress at the same time. She stepped out of the dress and started to walk toward the bedroom when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back a little slapping one of the handcuffs on her wrist. She turned to him and smiled as he pulled the other one and led her toward the bedroom. He took off her bra, leaving her in only her panties and heels and he pushed her back on the bed and secured her to the headboard. She watched him in anticipation as he took his clothes off and walked over toward her. She loved seeing him naked, fully erect and ready to bring her hours of endless pleasure. She hadn't intended to fall for anyone when they'd met. But the minute she laid eyes on him, she knew he would be the one.

He ran his hands over her body and opened the night table. He pulled out the vibrator ."I think you remember our little friend here." He said smiling. "I think you've missed him. I know I've missed seeing your reaction when you feel both of us inside you. " He said as he turned it on and ran it down her body. She gasped and writhed beneath him.

"Please don't tease me."

"Why rush? We have all night long and I plan to make the most of it." He said as he pulled her panties off and threw them over her shoulder. He could tell she was wet already. And that excited him even more. "Tell me what you want." He said as he rested the vibrator against her thigh and ran his finger gently over her clit. She closed her eyes and moaned deeply. He smiled. "I didn't quite get that. He said as he grabbed vibrator and eased it toward her entrance. "I think you want me to tease you. To slip our little friend inside you and play a little before I fuck you into oblivion."

"Yes…..yes….that's what I want." She panted as he pushed the vibrator inside of her. She gasped and cried out when he slid two fingers in beside it and began working them inside her too. "Oh My God…..yes….Dean please don't stop."

"No worries there baby." He said as he brought his lips down on one of her breasts. He swirled his tongue on her nipple and bit down on it gently causing her to cry out again.

"I need you. I need you inside of me." She panted out. He smiled and pulled his fingers away, letting the vibrator take their place and sliding in where the vibrator had been. She moved in slow, deep thrusts, the vibrations on her clit making her writhe and wrap her legs around her.

"Faster. Please….please go faster."

"No can do baby. I told you. We're not rushing. We've got all….night…long." He said as he kept thrusting into her. "But I love it when you beg." He said smiling. He thrust into her again and again. Always changing his pace a little before she was brought over the edge. But he could feel himself getting close. Could feel himself wanting to go over the edge. He felt her tighten around him, her orgasm running through them both with fury. He pulled the vibrator out and grabbed onto her hips. He thrust into her harder, deeper. Like he was trying to become a part of her. He leaned in and kissed her hard as he came inside her harder than he ever had before. He collapsed on top of her, both of them drenched in sweat, breathless and happy.

"Now that's a way to celebrate Valentine's day." She said. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Good. Because we are far from done." He said as he kissed her and pushed inside of her starting round two. A few hours later, Dean unlocked the handcuffs and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Are you kidding me? If anything, you took it a little easy on me." She said laughing. He laughed too and kissed her on the cheek as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
